Just Ask
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Just a Huddy one shot to perk me up after the emotional rollercoaster that was Pact For Love. It was very draining to write, and so this is my pick me up. Enjoy.


Just Ask

**Just a Huddy one shot to perk me up after the emotional rollercoaster that was Pact For Love. It was very draining to write, and so this is my pick me up. Enjoy.**

Lisa Cuddy sat at the table, swirling the remains of her one and only gin and tonic in the glass. Her eyes focused on it, not bothering to take in her surroundings and company. She didn't want to be here, plain and simple.

The music played loudly in the background, a mixture of graceful slow dances and the latest pop tracks. She just wished it would shut up for 5 minutes, she could barely hear her pitiful thoughts circulating.

The people in the crowd wandered aimlessly around the room, meeting and greeting, dancing and drinking. And they're all here because of her, because of her hospital.

You guessed it, she was at another dreaded fundraiser, even though she had the tedious task of organizing them, she absolutely hated attending them. The weeks of caterers, DJ's and decorators, the weeks of using her precious free time to organize these sordid fundraisers.

The couples danced on the floor, pressed closely together and swaying gently to the music. And here she sat, alone, nursing her first drink of what she thought would be many.

There was no shortage of men asking her to dance, most of them seemed very suitable; suited and booted, tux-cladden and reeking of expensive cologne. Some of them were good looking, but none of them who or what she was looking for.

Yet she had not indulged them, she had not given them their desire of a 3 minute dance with her.

It was a simple pleasure, but she denied them it. It wouldn't mean anything, one single dance, didn't have to marry them or start a relationship. But no, she didn't want to. She could, but she didn't want to.

Because there was one man she was dying to dance with, to feel his body against hers, to sway with him to the slowest, most romantic of dances. To feel the bristles of his beard against her skin, for him to hold her, to gaze into his blue eyes and see within him.

But he wasn't here, and even if he was, why would he dance with her? He'd made it perfectly obvious that he never felt that way for her. He brushed aside her feelings, he opened up to her and then closed off more than ever before. She just couldn't figure him out.

She stood up, smoothing out her pale blue dress that flattered her eyes. She'd picked it out in desperate hope that he would notice it, she even made it more low cut than her usual to catch his eye.

But he wasn't here. And he wouldn't be dancing with her.

All eyes were on her as she made her way to the bar. She didn't care if she had to drive, she needed another drink to get through this night. It was pure torture, but it would've been more bearable with him there.

Even if he was in a bad mood.

She took her second gin and tonic and sat down at the table again; on her own, lonely.

A slow, soulful track began to play, one she'd heard many times before.

Oh, how she longed to dance with him.

'Just ask,' she heard a voice say.

She raised her head to look at this secretive face that went with the voice.

It was none other than Greg House, the man she was so desperate to dance with, to be with in body, mind and spirit.

'Just ask about what?' she asked out of curiosity.

'If you wanna dance with me, just ask, I'll say yes, I promise,' he whispered in her ear softly, barely audible.

'But your leg, wouldn't it hurt?' she replied, concerned about how she'd hurt him if they went through with it.

'I took a vicodin before I came to talk to you,' he answered. 'Stop making excuses, and just ask.'

I exhaled deeply.

'House, would you dance with me?' I ask softly.

'Yes Cuddy, I would,' he replied, taking her hand. 'If I'd said no, I wouldn't have got to be pressed up against the fun bags.'

Cuddy slaps him playfully, mocking anger, but on the inside, she was blushing and falling over herself.

Our two doctors make their way to the dancefloor, hand in hand.

Everyone stares at them, especially the men that Cuddy had turned down for a dance.

The song changed, another slow one, hint of guitar and piano starts to play.

_**Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you**_

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you

You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

As they danced, they became closer.

Awkwardness turned to intimacy, and they became closer than they ever had been before.

Cuddy looked up and her eyes met House's.

The Moment.

The Connection.

House leaned down to her, gently kissing her lips to test the water.

When she returned it with more enthusiasm, the kiss became more heated.

And then it broke due to lack of air.

'Wow,' whispered Cuddy.

'Told you, all you had to do was ask,' said House.

'Well then kiss me again,' ordered Cuddy.

'You don't need to tell me twice,' he said, pulling her in for another kiss.


End file.
